Welcome to the Caribbean, Love
by Howe the Brown Cow
Summary: When Sarah Spencer's plane crashes on the way to Kingston, Jamaica her and her two friends end up meeting the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. And she thought that researching pirates for her college papers was hard, now she's stuck with the real thing! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Just to let everyone know this is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic. So just let me know if there is anything wrong with any characters. I don't think there will be much to worry about though because it's not like I'm going to make Jack…er… Captain Jack go sober or anything.

Disclaimer-  Me: Come on Jack say it *holds a bottle of rum over the edge of the ship*

Jack: Not me rum! Come on now, love, don't do anything stupid…

Me: *uncorks the bottle of rum and dumps a little of it out*

Jack: Ok, ok! Howe does not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Only the characters she made up! Now give me my rum! *lunges for the rum*

Turbulence jolted the plane, rattling the objects in the over head compartments.

"When is this storm going to pass?" grumbled a young woman to her friends next to her. She glared at the lightening flashing outside her window.

"Stop complaining and just buzz the flight attendant for a pillow if you want to sleep, Sara," sighed her friend Todd. "Besides if you keep talking you'll wake up Steve-O here." Todd poked his companion next to him.

"To late for that," muttered a sleepy Steve. 

Another jolt shook the plane shaking Steve out of his sleepy state. The pilots voice was heard crackling over the intercom, "We are experiencing a lot of turbulence so I'll have to ask you all to remain seated for the remainder of the flight into Kingston, Jamaica." The intercom clicked off earning a few groans from the other passages on the plane. The plane jumped again only this time more violently and the cabin lights flickered off for a few seconds.

"Aww, if this keeps up we'll never get to our excavation site!" Sarah complained again. 'This is defiantly not a side of the Caribbean I wanted to see!' She closed her eyes listening to Todd and Steve talk about their old girlfriends. Guys, they never change she thought to herself.

The plane suddenly bounced the engines outside stopping and the lights shutting off completely. Panicked shouts and screams filled the cabin of the aircraft as passengers panicked in the darkness. The plane started to slope downward picking up speed.

"Crap," muttered Todd. 

People around them jumped from their seats trying to reach the cockpit of the plane only to be stopped by the flight attendants.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God…" prayed Steve. His knuckled turning white from grasping the armrests, eyes shut. 

More lightening flashed outside giving Sarah a brief glimpse of the churning ocean below. Death, what's it like she wondered. Reaching for Todd's arm she prepared for impact. Tears were now streaking from her dark blue eyes.

'I love you guys.' She mouthed to Steve and Todd.

The impact with the sea was like a train hitting a brick wall. The whole front half of the plane was ripped off by the impact and the tail end quickly filled with salt water. 

Sarah's face struck the tray table in front of her, stars exploded in front of her eyes. 

'Need to get out!!" her mind screamed as she struggled with the seatbelt. Once free she groped around in the dark for Todd and Steve. Not finding them she pushed off the seat and swam her way to the front of the plane. Feeling her way along the ceiling of the cabin Sarah finally found an opening out of the fuselage.

Her lungs screamed for air and her eyes stung from the salt water as she kicked her way to the surface. When her head broke the surface of the water she looked about for something to float on. She spotted a piece of wreckage with two people clinging to it.

"Thank goodness there are others!" she croaked out.

She started swimming towards the 'raft' chanting to herself as she went. After what seemed like hours of swimming Sarah made it to the two people.

"Todd, Steve!" Sarah choked out.

The two young men clung to the makeshift raft floating in and out on consciousness.

"It's good to see you…" she whispered before passing out .

Slosh. Slosh. A light breeze blew some of Sarah's dark hair into her face. Slowly she opened her eyes. 

"Ugh. I need a bath. And some aspirin" She muttered.

"I'll say you do, love." Answered an unknown voice.

"Wha..who are you?" Her eyes began to focus. Before her was a man. He grinned showing off a set of gold teeth. His dark hair had beads and other trinkets woven into it and had a red bandana to hold it back. His brown, almost black, eyes looked her over.

"How's about you tell me your name first, savvy?"

Sarah squinted at the man and then surveyed her surroundings. She was in a small, one sailed boat just off the shore of a fairly large port. Looking at the dingy she was in once again she noticed that Todd and Steven were also in it, propped up against the sad excuse of a mast still unconscious. And that the boat seemed to be flooded…wait flooded! She yelped jumping up.

"Sir, your boat is sinking!"

"Aye it tis. But that's why were making for Port Royal."

"Well what are you waiting for lets start bailing!" Sarah cried. She reached for a bucket and started to scoop out the water. The man watched her with interest, his head sort  of cocked to the side.

"Oh by the way my name's Sarah. Sarah Spencer." She stuck out her hand. "I gave you mine now what's yours?" He looked at her hand for a moment before taking it in his own.

"Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Tada! How's that? It was hard to write the plane crash. There was so much going on at once. So if you'll do me a favor and push the little purple button down there and review I would be extremely happy. And no your answer can't be "I'm disinclined to acquiest (sp?) your request" 


	2. A warm welcoming

Here's the second chapter for my story. Thanks to the people who reviewed my story (namely my friends). Hopefully this time more people will review hint, hint, wink, wink *winks at her fellow readers* 

Disclaimer: *sighs* I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Right Jack?

Jack: Aye *drinks his precious rum*

Me: Give me some of that! *fights Jack for the rum*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah stared at Jack for a moment. 

"So, _Captain_, this is your ship?"

"Borrowed this one I did." He answered nonchalantly. " Now lass where did ye come from? Never seen anyone dress like that 'fore." 

Jack looked her over and grinned. Sarah look down at her black spaghetti strap shirt, baggy blue Capri pants, and flip flops.

"Why? What's wrong with the way I dress? Everyone dressed like this where I'm from."

"And where'd that be?"

"California. The bay area," she answered matter-o-factly. 

"Never heard of it. Is it near Havana?" Sarah gawked at him.

"Never heard of it!? It's in the US." Jack looked at her blankly. "You know the United States of America." 

Still receiving blank looks from a confused Jack she tried a different approach.

"What year is it?"

"Why it be-" Jack counted on his fingers, "- the year 1669."

"WHAT?!" Jack cringed at the sudden outburst. "This is great!"

"What's great?" A new voice interrupted the conversation. "Sarah where are we?"

"Steve!"

Placing a hand to his throbbing head Steve straightened up nudging Todd awake.

"Ugh. Who ever that is will stop now unless they want to become better aquatinted with my Doberman at home," moaned Todd.

"Oh, you mean Dae? She wouldn't hurt a fly," Sarah countered. "She loves me!"

Jack looked over the now conscious men.

"And what'd be yer friends names, love? And who be this 'Dae'? " 

"They are Steven Knox and Todd Parker." Sarah motioned to each as she named them off. "Dae is Todd's dog."

"Sarah, who is this, where are we, and why are we in a sinking boat?"

"Well umm-"

Jack interrupted her, "I be Captain Jack Sparrow. Welcome to the Caribbean."

After the situation was explained to a few very confused men the four some turned their attention the getting the steadily sinking boat to the near by port. Upon entering the port the 'crew' and captain were forced to climb the mast to avoid sinking under water with the belly of the boat. This earned Jack a multitude of shouts from Sarah on his sailing skill, getting them even more stares than they already were considering they were riding on the mast of a sinking boat. Luckily the boat came to rest right next to the dock allowing each person to hop off the sad excuse of a ship. 

"Hey you it's a shilling and your name to tie up you ship at the dock."

The four turned around to face the voice that so rudely interrupted them.

Jack looked back at the mast sticking out of the waves below the dock. Swaggering up to the man he placed three coins in his record book.

"Three shillings and we forget the name."

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith and crew."

Jack nodded and lead the way but not before taking the man's coin purse.

"Very smooth Jack," commented Todd as they waked towards the other side of the port.

Steve laughed, "You lie better than Sarah here that's for sure."

"Shut up you!" Sarah smacked Steve on the back of the head. "You know we should really get out of these clothes. We're getting lots of stares from people." 

"But first I have to get another ship, love." Jack nodded towards where a large ship was docked. 

"Whoa! I've always wanted to see one of these types of ships!" Sarah ran down the boardwalk to where it was docked. 'What the hell?' Two British officers blocked her way.

"This dock is off limits to suvillians," said the slightly taller officer.

Jack pushed his way forward. "If I see any I shall inform you." He gave a slight smile and tried to get around them.

"Well can't we just look at it?" Argued Sarah.

"No you may not."

"But, we won't do anything to it."

"Our orders forbid it." The shorter one cut in.

"But- hey Jack WHAT are you doing!?" 

Jack looked up from the helm of the ship. He must have gone up there while I was talking to these guys Sarah thought. The two officers rushed up to the deck of the ship followed by Todd, Steve, and Sarah, "Get away from there you!"

"But it's such a pretty boat-ship." Jack answered quickly.

Sarah snorted at his answer, which earned a glare from the shorter officer. 

"What's your business?"

Jack stepped away from the helm and swaggered forward.

"And no lies," warned the taller one.

Jack swaggered forward. 

"My job is to commandeer a ship, sail to Tortuga, pick up a buccaneer crew, and otherwise pilfer my weasily black guts out."

"I said no lies!"

Steve and Sarah laughed. "How do you know he's NOT lying?"

The taller officer bit his lip, thinking. 

"Very smart lass." Jack nodded towards Sarah. 

This girl was smarter than he took her for. He nodded to himself before deciding that he would let her and her friends come with him. Yes he thought, she will be of great use to me.

"Now gentlemen," Jack moved over by Sarah and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We'll be going now." 

Steering Sarah between Todd and Steve, Jack walked toward the gangplank. 

"It's a shame, I really wanted to see how fast that ship was," Sarah sighed.

"This one's not nearly as fast as me Pearl."

"Pearl?"

"My own ship. The Black Pearl. Fastest ship in the Caribbean."

"But where is it-"

Spalsh!

"Wha' was that?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not Miss Cleo!" Steve smacked the back of Todd's head.

Every one rushed to the side of the ship.

"Oh my God a girl!" Sarah started to climb over the side of the ship.

"No love, I'll get her." 

Jack removed his hats and effects handing them both to Sarah.

"Do not lose these. I trust you'll keep them safe. Especially the hat."

Climbing over the side Jack dove into the water after the girl. Sarah rushed to the dock where Jack was swimming to with an unconscious girl.

"Oh God let them be ok…"

Jack hauled the girl off of his shoulder and on to the dock. The two officers pushed past to help Jack.

"She's not breathing!"

"MOVE!" 

Jack pulled out a knife and bent over cutting the tight corset that the girl was wearing off, handing it to one of the men. She spit up water and Steve helped her to her feet. The dock was suddenly swarmed with more soldiers wearing the standard red uniform. The girl was scooped into what Sarah guessed was her father's arms and covered with his coat.

"Shoot them." 

"WHA-" Sarah and Todd started to intervene.

" Father, Commodore do you truly intend to kill my rescuers?"

"I believe a thanks is in order." 

A man who looked like someone of great importance stepped closer to Jack and held out his hand. Jack hesitated before taking the man's hand in his own. The commodore slipped up Jack's sleeve with his other hand revealing a 'P' shaped brand on Jack' wrist.

"Had a run in with the East India Trading Company, pirate?" The commodore threw Jack's wrist away form him.

"Kill him." The girl's father commanded.

"A pirate!?' Sarah whispered.

"He was here to commandeer a ship. These are his."

The shorter officer wrenched Jack's things from Sarah's hands.

"I told you he was lying," muttered the other one. 

"A compass that doesn't point north. A pistol with one shot. And I half expected it to be made of wood." The commodore said as he finished inspecting Jack's things. He slid Jack's cutlass back into its sheath.

Jack's mouth twitched slightly.

"Mr. Gillette fetch some irons please." 

The man known as Gillette ran off the retrieve the required items. Hurrying back he handed the chains to the Commodore who clasped them around Jack, Sarah, Todd, and Steve's wrists.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" The girl moved between him and Jack.

"Yeah, hold on a sec here! What'd we do?" Questioned Sarah motioning the Steve and Todd.

"You were accompanying a pirate. And possible the world's worst one at that."

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Jack pointed out.

Sarah snickered into her shoulder.

Suddenly Jack threw his chain around the girl's neck, pulling her back towards his body.

"Elizabeth!"

"I knew you would warm up to me. Commodore my effects please! And my hat!"

An officer handed Jack's things to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth answered tightly.

Jack turned her around so that she was facing him

"Now if you'll be so kind." Jack grinned slyly at the Commodore as Elizabeth put his hat and things on him. Whipping Elizabeth back around he started to back away from the Commodore. 

"Gentlemen, today you will always remember as the day Captain Jack Sparrow got away." Throwing Elizabeth forward with a shriek he grabbed a rope on a pulley, knocked the break holding the weights on the other end, shooting him upward.

"JACK!!" Sarah struggled forward trying to reach him.

"Don't worry love I'll be back!"

"Now will you shoot him?" Questioned Elizabeth's father. 

The Commodore gave the command and the soldiers started firing their muskets at Jack as he swung around on the rope. Luckily each bullet missed their mark. Scrambling on the next set of pulleys using his chains Jack slid down a conveniently hanging rope to the dock below and ran out of Sarah's line of sight.

"Right you lot let's get moving." Gillette wrenched Sarah forward, "You three have a meeting with the gallows in the morning." He laughed at his little joke.

"Har, har, har." 

"Ah, come on Sarah. At least we go the see the Caribbean!" Todd tried to lighten the impending situation.

What a wonderful way to be greeted by the Caribbean, Sarah thought.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love.." she muttered to herself.

Me: *humming 'Yo Ho'* Yahoo another chapter finished! *dances drunkenly around a passed out Jack Sparrow*

Jack:…not so fast…*passes out again*

Me: Yesh Jack it's not me that's movin' it's the walls! *falls down* No more rum…*passes out*

Will: _ Drunks… I guess for Howe's sake I'll tell you all to review. Even though she is a bit drunk now…

Me: Shad' Up you! *throws an empty bottle of rum at Will* Yer not so tough…

Will: Please review for my sake! *dodges another bottle* She lives off these things! They're the only thing she lives for!!!

Me:…do I know you? *squints at Will* 


	3. Dogs, Keys, and Ships

Hola mi amigos!! Cómo estas? Well, I'm back from the dead. Here's chapter three of WTTCL. And yes I know that some of my quotes from the movie were wrong. But you have to remember that by having Sarah, Todd, and Steve in this story the plot of the original has been altered. So not everything will be the same as in the movie. Well that's just the way I see it. So here's the next chappie! Enjoy!! ^__^

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

The jail cell was horrid. It was hot and stuffy inside the thick walls.  The stone that made up the walls seemed to soak up the heat from the setting sun while the barred windows let the humid air waft in on the breeze and surround the three figures lounging in one of the few cells.

"This is so not cool. My first time in the Caribbean and I get thrown into the 1600s and no to mention jail!!" Sarah moaned and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Cut the poor me crap Sarah. You're not the only one stuck in this hell hole."

"Fuck off Todd."

To anyone listening in on this conversation they might have thought that these two people hated each other judging by the death glares they were now giving each other. But truly Todd was one of Sarah's best friends, besides Steve. 

Sarah had gone to high school with Todd. They had met on the first day of sophomore year after Todd's mother had picked up her family, herself, Todd, and Todd's little sister Jamie, and moved to the town of Bankston in Connecticut after a nasty divorce. 

After graduating, both Sarah and Todd moved to California to attend San Francisco State University. This is where they met Steve, your typical surfer beach bum. But after an incident involving a cop, a Speedo, some paint, a hoola hoop, and one too many martinis, Steve left his old lose surfer ways to major in English. 

Senior year, as a surprise for her daughter, Sarah's mother had provided Sarah and her two friends with an all expense paid trip to Jamaica. But as we know there trip was more than they expected. 

"Both of you stop acting like freaking kindergarteners and calm down!" Steve said crossing his arms making him look like a teacher. 

"That's easy for you to say Mr. I've-Been-In-Jail-Once-Before!! Look at what being in here has done to those poor fellows!" 

Steve looked over to where four men were trying to entice a dog that held the cell keys in its mouth close enough to take them.

"Be quite Sarah!" Steve snapped his head back around to face her, "That DUI was not my fault! I wasn't even that drunk!!"

Sarah sneered and threw a tiny pebble at Steve's head. In return he gestured quite inappropriately back at her.

SLAM!

The large metal door that lead down to the jail cells suddenly slammed shut. Feet shuffled down the steps scaring away the mutt still holding the keys. Shouts of protest came from the men in the neighboring cell as they watched the scrawny animal run down the other flight of stairs.

Sarah turned around and looked up at the stairway. She recognized one of those voices!

"And then they made me their chief--" Jack Sparrow, followed by the two British officers form the docks, came into view.

"That's enough out of you!" The chubby one nudged Jack towards the cell and motioned for his partner to unlock the door to Steve, Todd, and Sarah's cell.

"In you go."

Jack gave a small lopsided grin and stepped inside. The door screeched a single high pitched note and was locked.

"Well, well, well. Look what the dog drug in." Sarah raised her body into a sitting position and crossed her arms over her chest. Steve and Todd sniggered knowing what Jack was in for.

"'Ello love," Jack grinned nervously for the second time in a few minutes. "Nice to see you again."

"What the hell is your problem Sparrow!? Ditching us back there? You must be fucking messed up in the head to do something like that!!" 

"Or drunk," mumbled Todd.

Sarah glared at Todd and turned back to Jack, "I swear to god that if I had a weapon I would fucking kill you right now!!!"

"Dang she let lose on you! Worse than the time I forgot her at the grocery store!" Steve blurted out.

Sarah was suddenly on her feet, eyes blazing, and took a few steps towards him. If one looked close enough they probably could see a vein in her forehead sticking out.

"Unless you'd like to join our friend Mr. Sparrow I suggest you shove it! And you, turn around and mind your own god damn business!!"

The four other prisoners turned around quickly averting their gaze form the fuming young woman.

"Now there, love. There's no need for all that shouting." 

Jack eased up next to her and looped his toned arm around her thin shoulders. He steered her around so that they were facing the opposite wall and bent he mouth close to her ear.

"There would be no way that I'd leave a lass as charming and beautiful as yourself to be hanged. And the name's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Sarah blushed and bit her bottom lip.

'Dang it I'm supposed to be mad at him!' She sighed and turned to face the handsome pirate. She blushed again as his hand ran down the side of her arm. 'Handsome!?' She gave her head a little shake.

"You, Captain, are a very lucky man. I won't turn you into a eunuch just yet."

All the men in ear shot cringed. Steve groaned and slowly made his way over to the ledge that served as a bench.

"You know, that's not the first time I've heard something like that today." Todd stared at Jack.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Hours passed and the sun sank all the way on the horizon turning day into night. The mangy dog that held the keys came back and took up its usual post just two or three feet out of reach of the men trying to catch it.

They'll never learn, Sarah absently thought. Jack spoke almost as if reading her mind.

"You can keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move."

"Oh excuse us if we've resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One of the other men retorted.

Sarah giggled as the men went back to work trying to get the dog to come.

"Very valiant of you, Capitan." He grinned and tipped his three corner hat.

"Thank ye, lass."

Todd and Steve blanched. This was going to be a long night for the two.

Loud explosion shattered the calm night. Jack sprang from his spot on the ledged below the window.

"I know those guns!" He peaked out through the bars to the bay below. "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories..." The same inmate that had argued with Jack walked up to the bars separating the two cells. "She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

Jack turned around, "Then where do the stories come from I wonder?"

A loud whistling noise filled the air and a cannon ball blew thorough the cell wall. A large hole had been made allowing just enough space for the men in the other cell to get free.

"My sympathies friend. You're no man of luck at all." 

And with that the ex-prisoner hopped out the hole. Jack looked pathetically out the tiny hole made on their side of the cell.

"Fuck." Steve gaped at the hole.

"Double fuck." Todd nodded.

"Karma is so kicking my ass for yelling at that flight attendant on the flight over here…" Todd patted Sarah on the back.

"All we can do is wait."

Sarah glared at him and walked over to the opposite side of the cell and curled up in the corner of the room on the small ledge.

"That be one strong willed girl there." Jack plopped down on the ground.

"You have no idea. One time she stared down one of our professors just because he gave her a B- on the assignment. Scariest thing I've ever seen." Todd shuddered at the memory. 

A few hours later Jack glanced around the cell studying everyone. Todd lay curled up in the middle of the floor, his light brown hair sticking out at funny angles. He was trust worthy Jack decided silently to himself. Jack swiveled around to inspect Steve. The blonde, unlike his brown hair counter part, was sprawled out in front of the cell door, snoring lightly. He was a strange one. 

Sarah shifted on her ledge brushing her long ebony hair away from her face. Jack sighed, she was quite a beauty when she was not busy yelling at him or her friends. She pouted slightly in her sleep almost as if she had heard his thoughts.

A jingling shook Jack out of his musings. The dog had come back. Finding the discarded bone that one of the other prisoners was using to entice the animal he stuck his arm out of the cell.

"It's just you and me now you filthy, slimy, mangy, cad--" The dog turned and ran back down the stairs at the sound of the jail door being opened for the third time that day. "No, no, no!! I didn't mean it!!!"

The other three jolted awake as a solider fell down the small flight of stairs followed by two ugly and dirty men.

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here Twiggy. It's Captain Jack Sparrow."

Twiggy grinned, "The last time I saw you, you were shrinking into the distance on a little god forsaken island." (A/N: I can't remember what he says!! Forgive me!!!)

"Gentlemen, worry about yourselves. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Twiggy's friend reached through the cell bars clamping around Jack's throat. When his skin came into contact with the moonlight filtering through the window his arm turned into a grotesque skeletal form. The skin and flesh were striped from the bone leaving the already grubby clothing in taters.

"So there is a curse…"

"You know nothing of hell." Jack stumbled back as the buccaneer released him and left the room.

"Jack, who was that?" Sarah slowly moved from her corner of the cell next to Jack. She gripped his arm in her small hand.

"No one you need concern yourself with, love." 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sarah awoke to Jack trying to pick his way out of the cell. The resourceful pirate had taken the bone and jammed it into the key hole trying to jimmy the lock.

"How long has he been at that?" 

"About an hour…" Sarah raised an eyebrow at Steve.

The steel door of the jail slammed shut again. Jack automatically scooted back and motioned for the others to get down.

A tall and quite handsome man stepped into the room.

"You, Sparrow!"

"Aye?" Jack looked up from his spot on the floor.

"You know the Pearl. Where does she make berth?"

"Where does she make berth?" Sarah sniggered at the look that the young man made at Jack.

The two started to bicker and Sarah ended up tuning them out. Steve and Todd on the other hand hung on to their every word. Must be a guy thing she thought.

"Named after your father no doubt." Sarah looked at Jack. He had that look on his face again. The one he got right before swindling the man who patrolled the docks.

"Yes…."

"I'm sorry. I missed your name." Sarah grinned sheepishly.

"It's Will, Miss…."

"Sarah. Sarah Spencer. And these are my friends Steve Knox and Todd Parker."

Will gave a quick nod and reached for a bench behind him.

"How is that going to help us?" Todd looked skeptically at the piece of furniture.

"These are half pin barrel hinges. With the right amount of leverage they will lift free." He stuck the benches legs into the bars of the cell and pushed. Surprisingly the door effortlessly popped free.

"Damn that was nifty."

"That was almost as cool as something James Bond would do…" Sarah rolled her eyes at Steve. He could be such a loser.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Well there you go!! I hoped you liked it! But I have a question for all of you readers out there. My friend Natalie and I are writing a letter to FF.net because they have been taking off many authors stories for no reason. If you would be interested in letting us put your name on our letter please let me know either through the review or email {which is in my bio}. Please help us!! Please excuse any typos. It was late when I wrote this. Please review!! Now for some past reviews:

**Sparky:** Thank you for reviewing my story!! I'm glad you liked it so much!!! ^_^

**PhoenizJay27:** Yeah I did get a few of those quotes wrong last time didn't I…

**Heather:** Thank you for reviewing!! I'll try harder to get my quotes right! Hope I did better during this chapter!!


End file.
